Total Drama World Tour Fanfiction
by TotalDramaFan101
Summary: DXG That's all I can say :D
1. Chapter 1:Egypt

Gwen's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm signed up for ANOTHER stupid season of Total Drama! I have no idea what to expect, but I don't wanna know either. Same thing as I expected on the bus, Duncan and Courtney fighting, Lindsay and Beth gossiping, the new guy "Alejandro" flirting with all the girls, and me, sitting all alone in a seat drawing in my sketch book..

But as I picked up my head from my book I noticed something strange. Duncan, one seat up on my left was staring at me. At ME! I was very confused!

Gwen: "Hi Duncan" I said confused

Duncan just kept staring at me.

Gwen: "Uh, Duncan?"

He just kept staring at me.

Gwen: "DUNCAN!"  
Duncan: "Um huh what?"  
Gwen: "Uh Duncan you were staring at me,"

Duncan: "Oh uh, sorry" Duncan said turning in his seat to continue fighting with Courtney

The bus then stopped sadly I then knew we were here. I knew the cameras were rolling so I tried not to act stupid or mean. And of course. I blew it.

Normal P.O.V

Chris: "Please welcome Courtney, Duncan, Heather Gwen…

Gwen: "Nice pony hair pony tail, Heather.

Heather: "Well at least my extensions are human hair!"  
Duncan: "Learn something new everyday!"  
*Gwen giggles*

Duncan's P.O.V

I swear my emotions are so split right now! For some reason I think I have feelings for…..Gwen.. Ugh! Duncan what are you thinking! Your with Courtney! I mean maybe I should break up with her…But she just drives me crazy! But Gwen…she's my best friend and I really feel something with her! But it's just Ugh I don't know what to do at all!

The plane was a dump! Bunch of crud everywhere! And Guess what? We have to sing! Duncans DO NOT SING! But of course the stupid music starts playing

Courtney: "Up!"

Izzy: "Up!"

Sierra:"Up!"

Lindsay: "Up!"

Harold: "Sing!"

Cody: "Sing!"

DJ: "Sing!"

Tyler: "Sing!"  
Everyone"Were flying were singing were flying and were singing!"

Sierra: "Come fly with us!"  
Cody: "Come fly with us!"

Izzy: "Got a lot of crazy, toons to bust! Ha ha!"  
Bridgette:"Come fly with us!"

Lindsay: "Come fly with us!"  
Alejandro: "It's a pleasure and an honor and a must!"  
Duncan: "Dudes this is mess,your singing in a plane!"|  
Harold:"What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane!"

Gwen:"Yeah but guys,you singing on TV!"

Courtney:"Haven't you always wanted to it can't just be meeeeee!

DJ: "Come fly with us!"  
LeShawna:"Come fly with us!"

Heather:"Do you know how to steer this thing?"  
Chef:"I try"

Ezekiel:"They thought they could leave me and depart but this stoway has got winning in his heart!"  
Noah:"Come fly with us! Come die with us!"  
Owen::"Were flying! I hate flying! Stop the plan!"

Everyone:(Staring at Duncan and Gwen):"Come fly with us! Come sing with us!"  
Duncan and Gwen: NO!

Chris:Anyone care for a copy of the season 3 rules because-

Bridgette:"All contestants must sing in each show!"  
Courtney:"Duncan do it! Let's go!"

Cody:"Gwen sing it! Don't go!"  
Gwen:"I don't wanna go home! Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!

Courtney:"Duncan come on please!"  
Duncan:"This sucks!"  
Everyone: "Yeah!"

I was right it did suck.

As for a first challenge we had to go under or over a pyramid. Piece of cake right? WRONG!

Gwen's P.O.V

I was trying to make it up the pyramid when someone called my name. Of course, it happened to be Duncan. Well that's just great, super great! (Says sarcasticly)

Duncan: "Hey Gwen! You going over too?"

Gwen: "Working on it!"

I heard a small conversasion go on in between Courtney and Duncan then they asked me if I wanted to go up with them tied to me. Well this is gonna be hard….

I fighted with Courtney for a couple hours. It felt like a day.

Courtney:" And your form is a polet!

Gwen:"Gee Courtney, I was just wondering about that!"

Courtney:"You know your only hear because I'm feeling nice today!"

Gwen:"WOW! This is you being nice! My sipithis!

Courtney:"Are you hearing this Duncan! Your not gonna let her get away with that!"

Duncan's P.O.V

3 hours going up a stupid pyramid listening to Gwen and Courtney fight their tails off! I was done, done!

But finally when we got up to the pyramid, I heard that ding. The one that tells you you have to sing

Chris: " Hey kids!" ( Singing dig goes off ) I. Was. Gonna. Go. Nuts.

Duncan:"You said song per episode!"

Chris:"Well this is a penelty for late contestants!"

Duncan: "You know what? No! No no no no no!(Dragging Gwen and Courtney with him) These to squawking in the stupid desert in the stupid heat!"

Chris: "You have to sing dude,"

Duncan: "Forget it!"

Chris: "Dude you have a contract,"

Duncan: "Eat it McClean! Cause you know what I quit! I'm out!"

I can't believe I just did that! I didn't even get a chance to break up with Courtney! As I walked away I surprisingly saw Gwen's smile fad and Cody helped her get up.

Does Gwen have feelings for me too? Hmmmmmm

Gwen's P.O.V

Oohhhh Duncan did not just do that! He literally quit! Duncan quiting? Is that possible? I mean he's Duncan! He can fight anything, anyone! Not like I like him or anything…

Duncan's P.O.V

Oh Great. Just great. There dropping me off I mean literally. There "dropping" me off I needed to break up with Courtney. NOW! But of course like McClean, he handed me a parachute and pushed me out of the plane so I didn't get a chance to grab him and beat the crud out of him. I was in the middle of the desert with no ride home. This is gonna be great! Just great!

Gwen's P.O.V

Duncan's Gone! I'm gonna miss him. Not like I like him or anything. OK whatever I do like Duncan! Wait no I don't yeah I do no I don't oh I DON'T KNOW!

So That's it for Chapter 1! Hope you liked it sorry I was kinda short Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2:London

Gwen's P.O.V

Will this show ever end? It's been so long! A lot of things have changed since the beginning of this competition. I'm suddenly friends with Courtney! Yeah Courtney! I mean friendish. Last challenge my team Team Amazon, won, but Chris said he was using First Class for a "special guest" ever since this competition started, my team, Team Amazon has never came in last place in a challenge. So our team stays in tack. Today were in London, England. Lucky for us (Team Amazon) Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot is down a man because Alejandro has suddenly disappeared not like I care, just an advantage for us.

We had to parachute out of the plane because we didn't have permission to land. Yeah Chris for you very surprising! *Says sarcasticly* We had to get on a double decker bus. And Chris explained our challenge from there. We had to hunt down "Jack The Ripper" Lucky for me, in grade six I did a speech on him. Also Courtney, did her speech on The Tower Of London. So thanks to me a Courtney, we had an advantage in this challenge. Besides the fact that we had more players then Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot's Team.

For our first part of our challenge we had to strip a male guard for a clue for our little search. To make it better we had to sing a son while striping him. Well this will be interesting….

Normal P.O.V

Owen: "It's creepy how they stand there *waves hand in front of the guards face* and don't even blink! I don't want to see his bum all naked and pink!"  
Noah: "He buddy? Can we bribe you? To strip yourself dooowwnn!"

Owen: "Yum yum happy go time fish?"

Noah: "Don't kill him you clown!"  
Courtney: "No way I can't strip him! Duncan will freak!"  
Heather: "And I'm allergic to uniforms,"  
Gwen: "Okay, that's just weak!"  
Sierra: "I made about that Cody's the only man for ME!"  
Gwen: "Okay so I have to do it? Hello? Injury! Oww!"  
Courtney: "If were gonna find that clue,"

Heather: "There's only one thing to dooooo!"  
Sierra: "Force someone to strip him down!"  
Heather, Courtney and Sierra: "And sorry Gwen that's you!"  
Gwen: "Oww! Oh wait!"

*Playing Rock, Paper, Scizzors, Shoot with Owen* Noah: "If were gonna find that clue,"  
Owen: "There's only one thing to doooooo!"  
Noah: "Force someone to strip him down!"  
*Pointing at Tyler*Owen and Noah: "And Tyler dude that's you!"

Gwen: "Sierra look it's Cody! And I think he wants to strip!" *Guard has drawing of Cody on his face*

*Pushes real Cody of the way* Sierra: "Poor honey! Lets get out of those things! That will help, I bet. *Kisses guard on the cheek*

Gwen: "Yeah were gonna find that clue,"  
Heather: "We are doing what Chris proposed!"  
Courtney: "Force someone to strip him down!"  
Heather Gwen and Courtney: "Cause if we don't wear hosed!"  
Courtney: "Totally hooooooooooosed!"

Gwen's P.O.V

After that we found the clue. It was in the guards shoe. Which stinked by the way! After we read the clue Courtney pretty much at that instant knew where we were going. We showed up at a weird bare room with only a table in it. Chef told us one of us would have to put hooks on out legs and arms and stretch. I offered that Heather would use it luckily Courtney agreed with me then, I realized that Sierra and Cody were gone when I asked if they would like to carry the motion. Sierra probably was trying to make him kiss her or something but whatever. I really enjoyed making Heather suffer.

Heather: "AHHHHHH!OW! AHH! You did that on purpose you AHH!"

Courtney: "Every clown has a sliver lining!" *Gwen and Courtney laugh*

_Confessional_

_Gwen: "I know! Courtney! I never thought I would ever even tolerate her! But she's, dealable. We ever have stuff in common which is like the weirdest thing ever! If I tip over the ege and start making Courtney type lists, CRACK ME!"_

_Courtney: "I know, Gwen! She's not completely a social type freak after all! Sometimes she's even a good person to have on your team? Sometimes. You know I would mind going against her in the final two. Obviously I'd still win. She's incapable in making a list!_

_End Of Confessional_

Heather: "AHHH! Stop enjoying this you AHHH!"  
Gwen: "Sorry, sorry but like you wouldn't do the same!"

Heather: "AHH! That is not the point!"

*Thing containing clue opens*

Courtney: "There it is!"

Gwen: *Reading clue* "If you teammate can still use her feet bring her down for something to eat,"

Courtney: "The banquet hall! Back downstairs, off the courtyard! Heather?"

Heather: "Please I'm fine! *Snapping sound* Ooh! *Gwen and Courtney laugh* Oh please! At least tell me I look taller!

Courtney: "Oh yes! You could be a runaway model!"

Gwen: "That's a stretch?"

Wow! I never knew I could get along with Courtney so well! At the beginning of the competition I was fighting with her on a pyramid, now I'm laughing with her because Heather being such a complete fool? Am I dreaming?

Courtney: *Looking into the window* There must be some kind of jewelry case on the table! I guess we go in and get it. Can it be that easy?"

Heather: "You two "gal pals" go in I'll guard the door,"

Courtney: "How is that fair?"

Heather: "I'll show you fair! Have you even seen the rack mark on my ankles!" *Gwen and Courtney back away quickly*

Heather: "Uh what is taking them so long!*Hears weird noise*Huh?*Looks around with nervous look on her face, looks next to her see The Ripper right next to her* AHHH!"

Courtney: "Come on come on! Were is the clue? Gold tooth pick, emerald studed tooth brush? What is with these royals and there dentistry?

Gwen: "Looks at angry guard dogs with nervous look on her face* "Ask the guard dogs!"

*Dogs Growl*  
Gwen: "Hey, got anything round in there?" *Courtney grabs shiny ball, Gwen holds ball in the air, Dogs suddenly fall under her control* That's right follow the shiny ball! Now sit! *Dogs sit*

Courtney: "Uh! So cute! How did you do that?

Gwen: "I tought my lizards obbediance I guess corgis are just as trainable and in bread. *Spins ball revealing clue is inside.*

Courtney: "Uh clue the clue!"

Gwen: "Heather we found the…oh no!"

Courtney: "Three teammates, gone!"

Gwen: "Read the clue,"

Courtney: *Reading clue* "The Ripper's most natural place has two levels that inside it's space, go use your sack to bring the guy back at the red starting line to the race, Think think!"

Gwen: "Okay the Rippers natural place if I remember right from my speech he did his dirty work in White Chappell

Courtney: "So, we go there! And we look for a two story place! Come on!

Once we got to White Chapell me and Courtney realized that most of it would be closed. She didn't want to leave empty handed but then we heard someone say to welcome "The Snithchell Kickers" we saw a certain "criminal" we could put in our bag. Duncan. That's right Duncan, so being very desperate,we shoved him in our bag and got on our way…

Duncan's P.O.V

Can anyone explain why I was stuffed in a bag and taken onto a plane? Or at least I think I'm on a plane. But then I realized I'm in a sack, on a plane, on the show Total Drama my eyes went super wide when Gwen just decided to take the bag off my head.

I heard everyone say my name "DUNCAN!" For some reason even though my "new team" caught there actual challenge "The Ripper" Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and it was Courtney I wasn't excited to talk to her..

Courtney: "And how could you think you could just leave like that? Because it was not! Abandon me again and it will not be pretty! Now get over hear you big lug! *Courtney hugs Duncan* I'm not really mad…I just…missed you."

*Gwen then opens the door of the confessional*  
Duncan: *Staring at Gwen* "Every time I ran from the cops, I thought of you,"

*Gwen then turns around with a confused look on her face*

_Confessional_

_Gwen: "Uh..I don't know how everyone else can sleep especially Courtney. I'm so buzzy cause I drank too much coffee you know? Cause we won! And Duncan's back and he missed…us,"_

_*Duncan then walks in*_

_Gwen: "Oh my gosh I didn't lock the door!" *Gwen says with hands over mouth*_

_Duncan: "Locks busted, what happened to your paw?"  
_

Paw? PAW! I am so stupid!

_Gwen: "This is really stupid..but I don't' know! And I'm sooo glad you're here to mock me about it!"  
Duncan: "Me too!" *Grabs Gwen's bad hand*_

_Gwen: "Ow!...Hey,"  
*Duncan and Gwen then kiss*  
*Tyler pops his head in with a really weird look on his face*_

_Gwen: *Pulls away* "Uh…I'm sorry" *Runs away*_

_Duncan: "Wait! Ugh Tyler's gonna get it"_

I kissed Gwen. I kissed Gwen. I. Kissed. Gwen. I bet she doesn't even like me cause she ran away! Ugh! I just ruined a perfect friend ship….

That's Chapter 2! 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Greece

Duncan's P.O.V

I can't believe it! I actually got the courage to kiss Gwen and I find out she doesn't like me that way! God, I messed up big time! And guess what? Tyler saw us! Great, now Courtney's gonna tear me a part limb by limb

Gwen's P.O.V

Ugh! I swear Duncan can just charm the pants off most species! Wait, what am I saying I'm acting like he's Alejandro or something. So today we were going to Greece,or "The Olympica". Perfect….

Chris: "Get ready for a challenge of the amature caliber!"  
*Every one puts a smile on there face*  
Chris: "Because we are recreating the Olympics!"  
*Everyone's smile fads into a confused face*

Chris: "So we will be going to-"

Courtney: "Greece!"

Sierra: "Atlantis?"  
Owen: "Mount Olympics?"  
Chris: "Wrong,fictional,and what? We are going to Rome,Italy!"  
Owen: *Gasps* "Pizza Party!"  
Alejandro: "But, Courtney was right, the Olympics originated in Greece,"

Chris: "No…they originated-"

Gwen: "Greece there right,"

Chris: "Interns!"  
*Inters come up to Chris*  
Chris: "Everyone might want to hold onto something…Everyone except you!" *Pointing at intern*  
*Plane turns sideways making the intern fall out*

Sierra: "Prepare yourselves…for battle!

Heather: "Hope you look good in silver. Because I look great in gold!"

Duncan and me then started flirtasiously staring at each other. Courtney unfortunately noticed,and I tried to back myself up and lie and of course it worked.

So Chris first explained two people must go against each other, in a scavenger hunt to find a gold metal tied to a boar bear. Me and Duncan both volunteered. And Chris made us do it. Chris also mentioned that Duncan had to sing every time he if he talked instead of sang he would get a lash from Chef's "towel" But actually I felt bad for Duncan,it looked like it really hurt! He was like "OWWW!" I swear I was just two seconds away from just laughing my butt off!

As the challenge started and everyone left,I ran up to Duncan,kissed him on the cheek,and ran away saying "Good luck!" I swear when I looked back he was just staring at me in shock. I mean was he that surprised that I kissed him on the cheek? Probably ha ha ha

Duncan's P.O.V

For some weird reason,I think Gwen actually stunned me by giving me a kiss on the cheek! Do I normally do that? NO! What is wrong with me? Unfortunately,I snapped out of it when Chef lashed me in the face. "OWWW!" I sang I really wanted to punch that dude in the face!

I was walking backwards saying "Here boar boar boar!" But it felt like someone else was saying it. Because someone was! It was Gwen. Sure make my life better!

Gwen: "Here boar boar boar!"  
*Bumps into Duncan*  
Duncan: "Hey I just..you go first!"  
*Duncan and Gwen sigh and then smile at each other*

*Ding goes off*

Chris: "Please continue,this time with music! Gwen,even though this is a duet,only Duncan has to sing,"

*Song starts*  
Duncan: "I know what your thinking, I'm thinking it too!"  
Gwen: "I'm not sure your thinking so maybe that's true!"  
Duncan: "I don't know what happened, but I have no regrets!"  
Gwen: "For real? Or because you don't know who knows yet!"  
Duncan: "Always just between us!"  
Gwen: "Not exactly someone made to fuss!"  
Duncan: "They sure weren't meant to see! But that lock door could sucure our privaccccyyyyy!  
Courtney: "He has such a great voice! I can't make out the lyrics! Speak up!"

Chris: "Shhh shh!"  
Duncan: "Fine lets do it! Let's clear the air!"  
Gwen: "Save it for later,look out for that bear!"  
Duncan: "AHHH! The pain the pain too much to explain!"  
Gwen: "We gotta stop what were doing! Cause this is just insane!"  
Duncan: "The boar bears got me,and that's seriously lame!"  
Gwen: " Thanks Bear I guess I win this gaaaammmmeee!"

There I was,stuffed in a bears mouth….Can somebody help me?

Luckily when I woke up, I was being licked by it. Not stuffed in it's mouth. I woke up and screamed "AHHH!" Chef then lashed me with the towel. "Dude,is it over? *Nods head* So I should get back to my team? * Nods head* You know where the exit is? * Shakes head no* Perfect"

When I got over there I noticed something Tyler was flying like a bird in a bikini. And Courtney was screaming at Gwen saying "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" Oh crud….Tyler blabbed…..

Cody: "Duncan, DUNCAN?"  
Duncan: "You called? Huh, Nice bikini!"  
Then the little twerp punched me! I only took a dive so he'd feel better.

In the end our team lost…..again! So we headed to the elimination room. Luckily, no one got voted off and when we were leaving I noticed something. Not something…someone.

It was Gwen of course…

I grabbed her wrist and said "And hello to you too sunshine!"

Gwen: "Uhhh I wasn't doing anything!"  
Duncan: "Oh yes you were! You were afraid your little Dunky was gonna get voted off!"  
I leaned in to kiss her but then had someone pull me back.

I didn't bother to look back and just said "Bye sunshine!"  
Gwen said "Bye!"

After that I turned around saying "What?" realizing it was the guys pulling me away.

Tyler: "Duncan…dude don't you think your getting a little too mushy mushy with her?"  
Duncan: "Hey I don't go all mushy mushy with girls!"  
Alejandro: "Duncan…admit it your in love with her…

Cliff hanger! Okay so I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Area 51

Duncan: "Do not!"  
Alejandro: "Do too!"  
Duncan: "DO NOT!"  
Alejandro: Do…*Gets closer to his face* too…

Duncan: "Ugh….don't tell anyone okay?"  
Alejandro: "Okay amigo,"

Gwen's P.O.V

Alejandro: "Your in love with her…"

*After a period of arguing*

Duncan: "Ugh….don't tell anyone okay?"

Oh…..my….GOD! Duncan's in love with me? I can't believe it! I love him too…but I'm too scared to admit it. So today same thing as usual. Courtney hating on me. Cody running from Sierra. Heather talking to Courtney about getting ride of me. I hated the new routine of them. I felt really hated…oh wait…I already am!

So today Courtney broke up with Duncan (was expecting that) Courtney kicked him in the kiwis and Cody gave him a black eye from that punch last episode, so he was really banged up. I felt bad for him…

I went to the economy part of the plane and saw Duncan. I tried to ignore him but as soon as I walked in he dropped his ice packs and blocked my path.

Duncan: "I'm sorry your being hated because of me," Duncan blurted out

Gwen: "I forgive you"

Duncan: "You do?...Why?  
Gwen: "Because you love me,"

Duncan: "Did they tell you? Ugh I'm gonna-"

Gwen: "No,I heard you,"  
*Duncan smacks his forehead*

Gwen: "And I love you too," Gwen whispers

*Gwen walks away*  
Duncan: "Wow that girl crazes me!"  
*Duncan turns around to see Alejandro give him a thumbs up while Tyler has a angry look on his face*

Duncan's P.O.V

So today we went to "Area 52" today when Area 51 was were all the cool alien junk is.I was doing good in the challenge though. We had to get over to an abandoned warehouse and get a working artifact from it. Courtney was trying to make me jealous by flirting with right. So I was walking around the warehouse and I bumped into Gwen. Well this will be good…

*Duncan and Gwen both bump into each other and scream*  
Duncan: "You go first,"

Gwen: "Okay,the kiss was awesome..but now but team thinks I'm the "New Heather" Even Heather! So I see Courtney's ridiculous flirting is getting to you,so if you've changed your mind about si-

*Duncan kisses Gwen*

Gwen: "Did you do that to make shut up?"  
Duncan: "Not entirely."

Gwen: "Why don't we just,let things happen. No pressure,no planning,no pookums! K?"  
Duncan: "See? That there is why I like you,"

In the end Gwen's team ended up wining. We voted out Tyler and Courtney wanted to get revenge on me and Gwen, Pff whatever.

*Duncan walked back to the economy class but saw Gwen again*

Duncan: "Worried about me again sweetheart?"  
Gwen: "Um..er..no!"  
Duncan: "You sure?"  
Gwen: "Okay yes I was"  
Duncan: "Knew it!"  
Gwen: "Pff whatever,"

*Duncan then kisses Gwen but then pushed him off*

Duncan: "What?"  
*Gwen points at Owen and Alejandro watching*  
Duncan: "Oh well I gotta go,"  
Gwen: "Okay me too"

Duncan and Gwen: "Bye,"

*Duncan starts to walk away*  
Gwen: "Wait!"  
Duncan: "Yup?"  
*Gwen then kisses Duncan*

Gwen: "I love you,"  
*Gwen walks away*

_Confessional_

_Duncan: *Stares into camera then his stare turns into a dreamy stare* "Man I love that chick…"_

_End of Confessional_

I hope you liked it! Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys…I've kinda got writers block so I'm sorta done with this series. This was supposed to be the last chapter but I really couldn't think. And I think I'm better reading stories than writing them so I might stick to that for a while. Hope you understand guys. Bye ;)


End file.
